


Odaxelagnia

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's got a craving for some Raph - Dialogue Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lick

"What the hell, Leo?! Why did ya just lick my neck?!"

"I needed to get your attention."

"A simple 'Hey, Raph' woulda worked just fine!"

"But you would have ignored me if I had greeted you like that."

"Well, I'm gonna ignore ya now, ya jackass."

"…"

"Dammit, Leo! Knock that off!"

"Don't pretend that you don't like it."

"Yeah, 'cause I really want ya slobbering all over me when I'm trying ta work. Seriously, that's fucking gross."

"You've been working on your bike all afternoon. Don't you think it's time you called it quits for the night?"

"I think it's time ya went back downstairs ta yer room and did some of that stupid meditation ya like so much."

"I just got done meditating. Now I'm bored."

"So go do something if yer bored. I'm busy fixing this. Read a book, make some tea, do your katas, bug Mikey. Play videogames with the nutball. I'm sure he'd love that."

"I'd rather play with you."

"H-hey! Get yer hands offa me, ya damn pervert!"

"Oh, come on, Raph. I know that you like it when I touch you here."

"Ow! Don't bite me so damn hard!"

"It's a love mark. I have to bite hard otherwise you won't be able to see it."

"I don't want ta see it! Stop that!"

"No."

"Leo, I swear ta god…"

"What do you swear, Raph?"

"Yer gonna end up with a fist in yer face pretty damn quick here if ya don't quit harassing me!"

"Mmm, it'd be worth it just to see you get all riled up. You're sexy when you're mad."

"Ya wanna see me all riled up? Alright, fine! C'mere!"

"I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Yer gonna be coming once I finish giving yer little ass a lesson about personal space…"

"I'm ready to learn."

"Yeah, I bet ya are, ya fucking tease."

"Do you guys think that you could establish a private school for your 'lesson'?! Some place that is not the garage where other people are trying to work, perhaps?!"

"…"

"Uh…sorry, Don…"

"Yeah, Donnie-boy, sorry ta bother ya…we'll...uh…be going now…"


	2. Love Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wanted attention. Now he's gonna get it.  
> (A full story continuation to Chapter 1)

All shame vanished once they stepped into the elevator. Even as the doors were sliding shut, Raphael pounced on Leonardo, holding him tightly and kissing him deeply. Leo's manhandling as Raph had tried to work on his motorcycle had provoked the deepest of his sexual desires. The hothead could still feel the bold touch on his groin – Leo's large hand spanning out so that his middle finger stroked Raph's slit while the other two traced the opposing lines where skin met plastron. Already his hidden cock had started to bulge outward, eager to be pleased.

Leo slipped a hand between their bodies and continued to stoke his brother's arousal. Despite his best efforts to remain focused in meditation, his mind had continually wandered to thoughts and fantasies of the red-masked ninja. After forty-five minutes, all Leo had managed to accomplish was to make himself incredibly horny. He thus abandoned any hope of spiritual introspection and instead left his room to seek out Raph. The temperamental turtle had been hiding in the garage and, in his lustful state, Leo had nixed formalities for a more aggressive seduction. To his extreme delight, it hadn't taken much to sway his brother.

The elevator rumbled as it settled onto the lower level. Extracting his tongue from the other turtle's mouth, Raph separated from Leo when the door slid open. He flashed a smile at his older brother before leading him on a mad dash across the lair. As luck would have it, they encountered no one. Leo entered his bedroom right on Raph's heels. The second he was in, he was pulled to the side and out of the path of a slamming door.

Before he could say anything, Leo was spun around and pressed towards the wall. The katana-wielder braced his forearms against the brick to keep some space between him and the vertical surface. Leo hadn't intended to be the submissive one when he had gone after Raph, but it seemed that his plan had been changed for him. He felt his brother reach around from behind to yank the weapons and belt from his body. As the gear fell to the floor, Raph's right hand cupped Leo's lower plastron while his other hand freed his own belt. Leo shivered as a hot breath blew across the back of his neck.

"Let's see how ya like getting bit," Raph husked and lowered his mouth to his brother's leaf green skin.

The sensation of teeth digging into his flesh made Leonardo groan with pleasure. HIs cock spilled out of its protective pouch straight into Raphael's hand. Immediately, the hothead closed his fingers around his brother's shaft and began to pump. Loosening his jaws, Raph pulled his head back.

"So that gets ya off, huh?" he commented, feeling Leo grow harder under his touch. "Ya kinky little bastard."

Leaning forward, Raph bit into Leo's right shoulder, earning another groan from the eldest. He sucked at the area, running his tongue over the indentions his teeth had created. Simultaneously, his left hand groped Leo's rear.

"Raph…" the blue-masked ninja gasped when fingers pinched his sensitive tail.

"Ya like it when I touch ya here?" Raph jeered. "Or do ya like it better…" Abandoning the wiggling appendage, he traced his finger around the tight ring of muscle protecting his brother's ass. "…when I touch ya here?" He grinned as he heard Leo's breathing hitch. "Which is it, Fearless?"

"..t-there…" Leo huffed in response, meaning Raph's current location. He squirmed when the finger pushed ever so slightly against his entrance. "…keep…keep touching me there…"

Raph reversed his hands so that his left fondled Leo's cock and his right, its fingers now coated with precome, was under Leo's tail. Slowly, he worked a digit into his brother. As he caressed the velvety inner walls that surrounded his forefinger, Raph sank his teeth into a new location on Leo's neck. The elder turtle's dick throbbed. Raph felt the organ twitch in his hand and chuckled darkly around a mouthful of turtle. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Leo's leaking member, spreading the warm fluid around. Leo's hips jerked as he tried to thrust into Raph's hand until he was distracted by the addition of a second finger to his ass.

Scissoring his fingers, Raph stretched Leo's passageway as much as possible. The hothead knew his brother's body well and it didn't take much probing for him to discover Leo's prostrate. The first strike made Leo gasp, but the second one made him moan, long and low.

"What do ya want, Leo?" Raph asked gruffly as he teased the bundle of nerves with the lightest of brushes.

"..n-ngh…" the katana-wielder struggled to make words, desperate for that jolt of pleasure. He was hot, he was sweaty, and he wanted Raph more than anything. "…ngh…"

"Tell me."

Leonardo felt Raphael's hot, slick erection poking at his backside. It seemed to restore his speech capabilities. Opening his mouth, he choked out a word.

"…you…"

"Speak up."

"You!" Leo shouted, eyes screwing shut. "I want you! Fuck me, please!"

Smiling triumphantly, Raph touched his lips to Leo's cheek as he withdrew his fingers. "Well, since ya said please..."

The sai-wielder lined his cock up to his brother's entrance and began to fill the vacated space. Leo ground his teeth together, trying to stay relaxed for the intrusion. It helped that his own dick was still receiving attention in the form of lingering strokes from tip to base. Eyes opening, he stared downwards to watch his brother jack him.

"It don't matter how much I stretch ya out," Raph grunted, grabbing Leo's hip as he drove his cock deep. "Yer ass always feels so damn tight. I fucking love it and I love fucking it."

Leo felt his cheeks flame at the lewd compliment. His limbs had begun to tremble in anticipation. He almost sang with joy when Raph finally began to move at the less-than-gentle pace he liked so much. Hooking his hand beneath Leo's right thigh, Raph lifted the leg and held it high so that he could thrust in farther. The deepened penetration had both turtles moaning with satisfaction.

"…Raph…f-faster…" the leader encouraged.

Raphael obliged happily, increasing both the speed of his hips and his hand on Leonardo's dick. With each jarring thrust he nearly slammed his brother into the wall. It was only by using his arms as a buffer that Leo avoided greeting the brick with his face. While his fingers struggled to find purchase on the smooth stone, Leo sensed Raph lean in on his left to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me how much ya love it when I fuck ya like this," the darker mutant requested, feeling his moment of climax drawing steadily nearer.

"…Raph…"

"I wanna hear ya say it."

"…unf…s-so much…" Leo panted, his vision starting to go blurry. "…I love…it the…m-most…when you fuck…me…like…this-sahhh…"

Raph couldn't help but smile as kissed along his brother's shoulder on a path on to his neck. "What's it gonna take fer ya ta come, Leo? Hmm?"

The eldest groaned in frustration. He was so close to release.

"…bite me…"

"Ya sure that's what ya want?"

"…yes!...just…bite me!"

Growling possessively, Raph clamped his teeth down on Leo's jugular. It was the last push that Leo needed. He came hard, crying out as he emptied his cock all over his brother's hand and the wall in front of him. HIs orgasm inspired that of Raph's. The sai-wielder overflowed Leo's ass with his hot seed and would have roared Leo's name had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. Several minutes passed as the two stood locked together, riding out their fervid highs.

Finally, Raphael pulled out of Leonardo and wrapped his arms around his shaky sibling to hold him upright. Retracting his teeth, he kissed and suckled the fresh bite mark, proud to know that it would soon develop a bruise that would last for days. With a sigh of content, Leo leaned back into his brother's embrace.

"There, I played with ya," Raph said as Leo's hands settled over top of his. "Can I get back ta fixing my bike now?"

For a reply, Leo reached towards the door and turned the lock, trapping them both inside.

"No."

"Dang, Leo!" Michelangelo whistled in wonderment. "You look like you were attacked by a group of zombies!"

The orange-masked turtle stared at the multitude of bruises along his big brother's neck, shoulders, and arms. There was no mistaking that those bruises had come from teeth. It was late morning and Mikey had just entered the kitchen to fix himself breakfast to find Leo, bleary-eyed and yawning, hunched over in his seat at the table. Leo became instantly alert at his brother's words. Blushing, he hung his head and muttered something unintelligible to the teacup he held in his hands.

"What did you say?" Mikey asked, lifting an eye ridge curiously.

"He said there ain't no such thing as zombies," Raphael invented from across the table. The hothead, looking equally exhausted, was resting his head atop his arms and taking the occasional sip from a coffee mug. Even with his dark skin it was still possible to see that he was sporting a few bruises of his own. "Those are…" He smirked at the clan leader. "…what did ya call 'em, Leo? Love marks?"

Glancing at his mate, Leo cheeks turned scarlet and he lifted a hand to his face to shield his embarrassment. The reaction made Raph cackle with glee. Mikey's gaze flipped back and forth between the two for a moment. Shaking his head, he turned and headed towards the fridge.

"You guys are so lucky Splinter's away visiting Ancient One for a month."


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout is fair play. - Dialogue Story

"…Raph…"

"…"

"..Raph…"

"…"

"…Raph! What are you doing?"

"Kinda obvious what I'm doing, ain't it, Fearless?"

"S-stop…stop that…"

"Why?"

"I'm kinda busy right now."

"No, yer not."

"Yes, I am. I'm meditating and you're being disruptive."

"Ya spent enough time meditating today, Leo. Ya've been at it for hours already."

"Well, I'm not done yet. Please leave."

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Raph, I can't focus with you sucking on my neck like that!"

"That's 'cause yer not focusing on the right thing. "Stead of focusing on that enlightenment bullshit, ya ought ta be focusing on what my cock is gonna do ta that sweet little ass of yers…"

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"I think it is."

"No, it's not, Raph. I'm really not in the mood."

"Whaddya mean year not in the mood? Ya got all these candles lit. Thought ya was creating a little romantic atmosphere fer us."

"Oh, hardee, harr, harr. Like you understand anything about romance. Seriously, Raph, just get out of here."

"Ya know I can still see those bite marks all over ya…maybe a few more would get ya feeling raunchy…"

"Don't you even dare, R-AHHH-phael!"

"Mmm…damn, Leo, I love hearing ya scream my name like that…"

"…Raph…"

"Aww, look at that. Yer getting excited already. Ya'll be popping outta yer shell here pretty quick."

"You're an ass. You know that right?"

"Tell ya what, Fearless. Let's have us a little wrestling match. No holds barred. Ya beat me and I'll let ya top. Whaddya say, huh?"

"…you are so on."


End file.
